


Всё моё - твоё

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Clonecest, Clones, Codex - Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OOC maybe, Porn, Porn with Feelings, pathos alert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна ночь на Корусанте.</p><p>За бетинг огромное спасибо <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel">Heidel</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё моё - твоё

Холодный яркий свет ламп больно режет глаза, и Коди проводит рукой по сенсору, приглушая его до минимума. Комната погружается в полумрак. Вокруг тихо, на Корусанте сейчас глубокая ночь, и даже казармы клонов погружены в сон. Вообще-то Коди не любит затишье — после таких перерывов война всегда становится хуже. Но сейчас эта передышка даже кстати. Пятьсот первый легион тоже здесь, Рекс — здесь, живой и целый, и у них есть ещё целых два дня до следующей миссии.

Коди оглядывает комнату.

 _Рекс — здесь_ , он стоит на коленях на узкой кровати. Абсолютно голый.

Коди замирает на пороге комнаты и смотрит на Рекса, замечает сразу всё: закушенную губу, широко распахнутые глаза, испарину на шее и — он чуть не стонет, когда видит это — руку, заведённую за спину. Рекс медленно насаживается на собственные пальцы, дрожит немного, прогибается в пояснице... И ухмыляется:

— Сюрприз, — говорит он чуть хрипло. — Любишь сюрпризы, а, коммандер?

Коди резко втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и отключает магнитные замки, скрепляющие вместе детали доспехов. С мягким стуком пластины брони падают на пол. Коди переступает через них, не замечая, потому что Рекс ведёт второй рукой по груди, лаская маленькие тёмные соски, твёрдые и чувствительные — Коди знает это, помнит, как в прошлый раз Рекс выгибался и просил ещё, когда он легко прикусывал и лизал их. От взгляда Рекса становится жарко, внизу живота закручивается тугая спираль. C ним всегда так, это как буря на Рилоте, сопротивляться невозможно, сбежать — нельзя. Коди и не пытается, наоборот, подходит ещё на шаг ближе, слышит тяжёлое дыхание Рекса. В его глазах — обещание и вызов: «Ну, что ты сделаешь теперь, коммандер»? Коди улыбается, вариантов у него много, вот только терпения вряд ли хватит, слишком давно они не виделись.

Слишком сильно Рекса хочется.

Коди думает о том, как прекрасно будут смотреться засосы на его гладкой смуглой коже. На шее — так, чтобы ворот чёрной форменной водолазки едва скрывал их; на груди, сразу под шрамом, оставшимся на память о Салукемае, и жаль, что на самом шраме не получится; на внутренней стороне бедра, спрятанные ото всех, кроме него. По три аккуратные, ровные метки — такие же, как оставил Рекс на самом Коди несколько месяцев назад.

Рекс продолжает двигаться, и от его вида — возбуждённого, раскрытого, растянутого на собственных пальцах — у Коди напрочь сносит крышу. Окружающий мир не исчезает, но перестаёт иметь значение. Всё сосредоточивается здесь, сужается до маленькой комнаты, где неяркий свет, сбившееся дыхание Рекса, его блестящая от пота кожа, и пальцы, длинные, ровные, такие же, как у Коди, пальцы, которые Рекс вгоняет в себя всё сильнее. Он подаётся назад, крутит задницей. «Выставляется — понимает Коди, — дразнит меня». С ума сойти.

Кто бы мог подумать, что непобедимый капитан Рекс, герой пятьсот первого, бывает таким: жадным, желающим, беззащитным — нет, даже не стремящимся защищаться. Принимающим. Дающим. Никто бы не мог. Да Коди бы голову оторвал любому за одну только мысль. Это знание — только его, только их с Рексом. Ничьё больше.

— Рекс.

Тёплая, влажная и солёная кожа под губами. На шее Рекса быстро-быстро пульсирует жилка, и Коди прихватывает её зубами, трогает языком, сравнивая частоту, с которой бьётся его — и своё — сердце. Кажется, она одинакова, и от осознания этого пульс ускоряется, кровь тяжело бухает в ушах. Коди трётся о шею носом и всасывает тонкую кожу, сильно, чтобы оставить след. Рекс пахнет горячим металлом, оружием, кафом, который он недавно пил, и сильнее, восхитительнее всего — собой. Коди хочет вобрать в себя этот запах, вылизать Рекса везде, трахать до утра, долго, неспешно — или дать ему, подставиться, чтобы Рекс взял его за бёдра, уверенно и крепко, и выебал, наконец, так, чтобы Коди вообще перестал думать.

— Рекс.

Внизу живота у Рекса волосы тёмные, нетронутые краской и бритвой, такие же, как у него самого. Коди проводит по ним рукой, кружит пальцами по лобку, задевает тяжёлые яйца. Рекс смотрит на него — Коди чувствует этот взгляд, не поднимая головы, не встречаясь с Рексом глазами, знает, что тот сейчас улыбается, как будто хочет спросить: «Успеешь трахнуть меня до того, как мы состаримся, или подождём ещё немного?».

В эту минуту Коди уверен, что они успеют всё.

Он легко прикасается к члену Рекса, размазывает выступившую смазку по головке. Горячий твёрдый член ложится в ладонь знакомо и правильно. Это ощущение ошеломляет Коди до сих пор. Лаская Рекса, он не перестаёт думать, какие они одинаковые, как похожи их тела — и насколько отличается всё остальное. Они даже трахаться любят по-разному. Коди нравится просто и жёстко, он себя забывает, когда Рекс прижимает его к себе, трётся пахом о задницу, кусает в шею и быстро-быстро работает кулаком, а вот Рекс любит, чтобы Коди трогал его едва-едва, больше дразнил, чем дрочил, но совершенно теряет терпение, если провести по члену вверх и вниз, а потом потереть большим пальцем у основания — тогда он стонет, не переставая, толкается вперёд, всем телом просит больше.

Как сейчас.

— Рекс!

Во рту скапливается слюна, стон Рекса всё ещё звучит в ушах — долгий, протяжный, — и Коди разрешает себе — им — всё. Он мягко берет руки Рекса в свои, проводит ладонями по предплечьям, без слов просит: «Остановись. Подожди. Дай мне». Рекс понимает — как всегда — и ложится на спину, широко разводя ноги.

«Красивый, — думает Коди, наклоняясь к нему ближе, — ты такой красивый сейчас». И аккуратно, как будто пробуя, лижет головку, обводит её языком, а потом надевается ртом на член, вбирает его почти до основания, заполняет себя Рексом.

Они совпадают идеально.

— Станг, Коди! — Рекс выгибается на постели. — Ещё, сделай так ещё.

«Так?» — без слов спрашивает Коди, выпуская член изо рта и проводя языком по всей длине. «Или так?» — он прикасается пальцами к растянутому, подготовленному входу. «Или тебе нравится так?» — Коди расслабляет горло и берёт член Рекса снова, одновременно проталкивая пальцы глубже. 

— Ко-ди, — произносит Рекс на выдохе, и Коди прошибает, потряхивает от этого шёпота. Он почти ложится между рексовых раздвинутых ног, трётся о постель, стонет прямо так, с членом во рту, чувствуя, как Рекс подаётся вперёд и крепко вцепляется рукой в его волосы.

Ему мало, и Рексу, Коди знает точно, мало тоже. Коди хочет больше, хочет соединиться совсем, чтобы Рекс сжимался вокруг него, чтобы просил быстрее, глубже, чтобы хрипло и неразборчиво бормотал ругательства на всех языках Галактики.

Коди выпускает член изо рта, и Рекс тут же тянется к нему, заставляет лечь на себя — дыхание перехватывает, когда он невольно задевает пахом живот Рекса — и целует. Глаза у Рекса из ореховых стали почти чёрными, он смотрит на Коди внимательно и жадно, беспорядочно шарит руками по телу, прижимает ближе, так, чтобы даже воздуха между ними не осталось. Коди отстраняется на секунду, вдыхает глубоко — жарко, душно, их с Рексом запахи смешались, пропитали комнату, и от этого возбуждение только сильнее — и произносит:

— Не могу больше.

Рекс улыбается, безумно, счастливо, и позволяет рывком перевернуть себя на живот.

Он пытается встать на колени, но Коди кладёт горячую ладонь на влажную от пота поясницу — «лежи», — и не может удержаться от того, чтобы провести языком по спине, а затем и по ложбинке между ягодиц, вызывая у Рекса то ли стон, то ли всхлип:

— Коди, пожалуйста!

И всё. Что бы там ни говорили, у Коди тоже есть предел. Он быстро смазывает себя, и одним плавным, тягучим движением входит в Рекса.

Великая Сила, наконец-то.

Рекс уже даже не стонет — скулит и комкает в кулаках тонкие простыни. Коди смотрит на его спину, на росчерки белых шрамов на смуглой коже, у него дыхание перехватывает от невыносимой, неуместной нежности, от того, что всё это — слишком. Он ведёт по шрамам рукой, кожа ровная, только неестественно гладкая — медицинские дроиды стараются не зря. Коди знает, что нервные окончания повреждены, что чувствительно снизилась, и вроде бы Рекс не должен почти ничего ощущать, но его всё равно трясёт, когда Коди руками и языком повторяет контуры заживших ран, читает их, как самую лучшую, самую подробную и важную карту.

Джеонозис. Кристофсис. Тет. Орто-Плутония. Камино. Салукемай. Умбара.

И другие — десятки, если не сотни. Коди знает не понаслышке, за каждой планетой, за каждой оставленной меткой — память о делах и о братьях, то единственное, что действительно есть у всех клонов. То, что никто не сможет отнять. Но сейчас ему не хочется думать о миссиях, не хочется никого вспоминать. Больше всего на свете Коди хочет забыть о войне, хотя бы на несколько минут, и заставить Рекса забыть о ней тоже.

Он царапает короткими ногтями спину Рекса, сильно, но аккуратно — ему нужен след, а не боль, — и с восхищением смотрит на красные полосы, проступающие на коже.

Рекс оборачивается к нему, насколько может, смотрит прямо в глаза. «Я понимаю, — читает в этом взгляде Коди, — я с тобой».

Говорит он, само собой, другое:

— Заснул, коммандер? У меня будут комплексы.

И начинает двигаться сам, быстро и резко: приподнимает задницу, подаётся навстречу, трахает Коди собой (или себя — Коди, никакой разницы). Он горячий и тесный внутри, и у Коди совсем отказывают тормоза, он ловит ритм, начинает вбиваться в сильное, крепкое тело Рекса, вздергивает его на колени и локти, собирает языком солёный пот со спины. Коди понимает, он не сможет так долго. Внизу живота всё как будто огнём горит, и этот огонь с каждым движением концентрируется в одной точке, становится почти мучительным, непереносимым.

Рекс заставляет его замедлиться, он уже не толкается — раскачивается на члене, и в голос стонет:

— Коди-Коди-Коди.

Это «Коди» эхом звучит в ушах, как будто прямо в мозг проникает, заслоняя собой всё остальное. Нет ничего больше, ни войны, ни казармы, ни Корусанта, остаётся только Рекс, который снова толкается сильно, заставляет Коди двигаться быстро и мощно, и принимает, жадно вбирает его член в себя.

Коди мажет рукой по животу Рекса. Под пальцами — напряжённые мышцы и скользко от пота. Рекс мокрый весь, и Коди тоже, и непонятно, как они ещё держатся, потому что с каждым толчком яркое чувство наслаждения становится всё острее, и Коди думает — дурацкая, несвоевременная мысль — что так и рождаются сверхновые.

Он сам сейчас как сверхновая, в нём столько силы, что кажется — высвободись она, и всему конец, не останется ничего, всё сгорит в чистом белом пламени. Коди ощущает, как подступает, поднимается в нём горячая волна, двигает сжатыми в кулак пальцами по члену Рекса, толкается в последний раз и кончает, долго и сильно, чувствуя, как вместе с ним кончает Рекс.

Последнее, что он запоминает — как Рекс прикасается сухими шершавыми губами к его рту, легко целует и шепчет что-то. А потом мир пропадает и наступает темнота.

Коди счастлив: он точно знает, что в этой темноте не один.


End file.
